


Not so imaginary

by FangirlJo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Haruno Sakura, F/M, Gen, Ghost!Tobirama, Haruno Sakura is a precious little bean, Kid Haruno Sakura, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Tobirama, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Senju Tobirama as Sakura's teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlJo/pseuds/FangirlJo
Summary: Haruno Sakura was 5 when she realises her imaginary friend was not so imaginary at all and resembles the Second Hokage by a lot. Like a lot a lot.In which Senju Tobirama is Sakura's Ghost Sensei. Things change, chaos ensues and Tobirama is once more reminded with the reason he doesn't have kids.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Senju Tobirama, Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Shisui, Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 86
Kudos: 512





	1. Chapter 1

It didn't occur to her who her imaginary friend was, how did he first appear, or why is he dressed in bulky armour until she was 5 and was casually reading about the History of Konoha when his face popped up. In the book was a picture of a white-haired man with stunning dark red eyes in his mid-30s who look really alike to her imaginary friend. Or maybe, in her case, her imaginary friend is the one that looks like him. That man was Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime Hokage of Konoha.

She was quick to point it out to Tobi, her imaginary friend, and he stared back for a short period before he starts pointing out all the inaccurate information listed in the book. Like how he did not hate Uchiha clan —He was only wary, but if he did hate them, he wouldn't have created the Konoha Military Police Force and entrusted it to them— or how he did not join the war at 10 years old— he was actually 7 years old because he was gifted and genius like that— and no, he absolutely **did not** have a fling with Mito Uzumaki —that thought disgusts him. They were mere friends and plus, Mito was his sister in law.

Sakura stared at him with stars in her eyes by the time he was done.

"Tell me more?" Sakura urges. Other than reading, her second most favourite thing is she loves listening to stories. Stories from an imaginary figure from the past —especially since it's The Senju Tobirama— would definitely be interesting to hear.

He sighed and Sakura knew it was a win for her. It was rare, but ever so slowly her pile of 'I manage to convince my imaginary friend to do something' increase.

He told her the story of four brothers, hailing from the infamous—now almost non-existent— Senju clan. How they were the children of war—born in times of constant wars. A war between rivalling clans to survive. He told her of his lack of childhood—his earliest memories being his father teaching him the vital spots to maim their enemies and constant training. Mainly their clan has been battling out the Uchiha more often than not. And it was to this war that the four brothers become two brothers—the other half slaughtered by Uchihas. And it wasn't after losing their half, that the two remaining brothers, Hashirama and Tobirama, had really talked and considered ways to end the war and the cycle of children deaths. They did not want to lose more of their kin and especially one another. Hashirama had suggested an alliance between the warring clans but it was clear Butsuma Senju— the clan head, their father— was already in too deep. The boys were told coldly to train harder to avoid being failures like their brothers did. It was said in anger, so the boys knew that he did not mean to call the death of his two sons a failure —after all, it was Butsuma who had called them true shinobi in the first place.

And so Tobirama Senju trained, and trained and trained to be a better shinobi. He promised himself that he would not allow his death to be dishonourable in any way if he could help it. He was quickly becoming a master in a variety of ninjutsu form, an adept sensor with a wide range and accuracy and was even skilled with a sword. It wasn't until he received an order from Butsuma to follow his older brother silently and observe what he does that he realised his brother had been leaving the Senju compound to meet up with a suspicious boy named Madara at a nearby river.

The suspicious boy's identity was later confirmed by his father as Uchiha Madara, eldest son and heir to Tajima Uchiha, the head of The Uchiha clan. Feeling betrayed that his older son would fraternize with the enemy, Butsuma had quickly urged and pressured the boy to set up an ambush in which they plan to kill the boy. The ambush failed because the Uchihas had similar planning and it was only because of Hashirama and Madara that a temporary ceasefire was negotiated and it allowed them to continue without any bloodshed that day.

He told her how years later, Hashirama and Madara would then come to form an alliance which will then lead to establishing a peaceful village called Konoha—the village hidden in the leaf—, where no children would ever need to die in battle.

By the time he ended his story, Sakura was already yawning and rubbing her tired eyes.  
"That's really cool of you, Tobi." She said which was replied with a raised eyebrow, urging her to continue. Her green eyes droop lower.

"You are a good shinobi. I want to be like you." Sakura yawns once more before snuggling closer to her blanket and her pink stuffed rabbit. Her eyes droop close and a small snore was soon heard from the child.

Tobirama eyes the sleeping pink-haired girl, his eyes filled with an unreadable emotion before he leaves and the room was empty again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo, I had an idea, decided to start writing and this is the outcome! I love reading stories about little Haruno Sakura and her adventures so this book will be all about that. She's absolutely precious and has to be protected at all cost. Of course, Tobirama knows and agrees with me on this. Anyway, next part is gonna be Tobi's POV uwu


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Ghost!Tobirama came to be and little Sakura-chan takes on Chakra control ft guest appearance from a not so sneaky ninja.  
> See if you can spot him~

Senju Tobirama doesn't truly understand his predicament. The last thing he remembers was sacrificing himself for the sake of his students' safe return to Konoha, and there was pain but he ignores it and then darkness. He also recalls floating in the pool of darkness, in and out of consciousness as time passes by. It wasn't until nearly 60 years later after his supposed sacrificial death did he woke up in a cemetery—conscious, but things are different.

He soon discovers that he's not quite alive—and clearly not quite dead too— and that no one could see or hear him. He finds out about that when the silver-haired shinobi at the cemetery refuses—well more like unable— to acknowledge him. He's Senju Tobirama, the Nidaime, no one would possibly ignore him but this shinobi did. Tobirama had approached the shinobi when his questions went unanswered. Tobirama had reached out to touch the shinobi's shoulder but to his surprise, his hands slipped through the shinobi's body as if it was thin air and the shinobi only shivers slightly—probably believing it was because of the cold night. Tobirama stared at his hands and the realisation hit him but his mind—the logical part of it refuses to accept it.

_He's a spirit, but how and why?_

Every shinobi he went towards to, even Uchihas and Hyugas with their all too powerful eyes could not see nor hear him. It was a horrifying thought—to be stuck forever drifting apart in this form.

Tobirama stared towards the Hokage mountain and his eyes moves pass the other Hokage and eventually stopped at the first one—his brother's face was easily recognizable.

_If it were you, what would you have done?_

"Tobi, Tobi, teach me something new!" A cheerful voice brought him back to reality and Tobirama snapped his gaze back down to the little pink-haired girl.

Since the discovery of his resemblance to The Second Hokage— of course, he would resemble himself, but Sakura doesn't understand that— she had been eager to learn new things, listen to new stories and he had indulged her in every single request. He had no reason to turn her down and she was his only hope to communicating with someone alive.

"Very well. Do you know about chakra?" He asked her

Sakura nods, but her forehead scrunches up—she was trying to recall something. "It's some sort of energy inside our body?" Sakura tilts her head innocently

Tobirama is glad that he's stuck with this incredibly well-read and brilliant girl. She could understand terms that others her age would generally unable to.

Tobirama nods, "Yes, Chakra can be considered as the fuel for shinobis. Without it, shinobis could not do ninjutsu."

"Oh, are we going to learn about ninjutsu today, Tobi?" Sakura question with her big green doe-eyed eyes

Tobirama closes his eyes. He will not be influenced by cute little girls—although an inner part of him says he already did but that's not the point. He will not be influenced by cute little girls. Not even the ones that look like a fairy nymph— _especially_ not the ones that look like a fairy nymph.

"No, today you're going to learn about chakra control." He replies as he opens his eyes again—he is confident in his resolve

Within half an hour, Sakura has easily mastered sticking a leaf to her forehead with little to no sweat.

"Your chakra control is good." He tells her and she beams with joy.

"How about we take it to the next level?" He suggests and two curious eyes flicker to him

Half an hour later and Tobirama watch as Sakura stands steadily at the base of the tree trunk.

 _Surely not?_ Tobirama thought. Because it was impossible for a girl her age to manage to successfully nail tree walking on her first try unless she has a really, _really_ good chakra control. But, little Haruno Sakura was not an ordinary child—hasn't been one since she met Tobirama— so she takes a few more hesitant steps that only continues to stick to the tree.

"Tobi, look, I'm doing it!" Sakura exclaimed as she grows more confident to take more steady steps.

"That's impressive Sakura, but do not let your focus slip." He quips in reply as he continues his observations. He could see the perspiration of sweat already forming on her forehead—he still doesn't understand why she wanted to cover it so badly. It will only hinder her eyesight. 

"Oh wow, this is tiring."Sakura breathes out heavily and immediately Tobirama knew something was wrong. Her chakra pool is still small, and she's losing chakra fast.

 _Damn it,_ He curses himself for not spotting this earlier. With a fall from that height surely she'll break something.

"Sakura, listen to me, you'll have to start walking down. Your chakra is running out fast."

"Yeah? But, I'm tired already, Tobi." Sakura sigh as her eyes starts to droop and her legs were already giving up beneath her

"Sakura, you need to—" Tobirama rushes but she was already falling.

Tobirama instinctively reaches out for the girl, hoping his hand would latch on to her small body. Instead, his hand went through her body like air, and he has to watch in horror as the 5-year-old girl he's slowly accustomed to, _falls_.

Time seems to slow down for Tobirama and he hates every second of it because he feels helpless. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt helpless.

But it was just then, there was a swish of air, leaves rattling, Sakura was no longer falling and Tobirama lets out a sigh of relief.

A boy— _perhaps a chunin?_ Tobirama thought,—had managed to catch the falling girl. Tobirama continues to observe the newcomer with a glint of suspicion. Clearly an Uchiha—the dark hair, dark eyes, dark clothing with the Uchiwa fan— there was no mistake about that. Tobirama quickly shunshin to stand beside the shinobi.

"You shouldn't be tree walking alone in the woods, chibi-chan." Tobirama's eyebrow raised at this. _Chibi-chan?_

"Tobi?" Sakura weakly groaned out as her eyes lazily blink to refocus

"No, I'm not Tobi," The boy laughed and shook his head but Tobirama ignores him.

Instead, Tobirama steps forward into Sakura's field of vision. "Here."

"I did it! Did you see that?" She eagerly exclaimed like an excited puppy to her friend and Tobirama could only nod in response. She was unaware of the tragedy she had just merely escaped from.

"I sure did, and it's really impressive kid, but as I said, you shouldn't be messing with it alone at your age especially." The older boy—she already forgot he was even there —chastised her and Sakura had to narrow her eyes to focus on the boy—she wasn't even talking to him! She also wasn't alone either —she had Tobi with her!

"Who are you again?" Sakura crosses her arms as she huffs out. She already has to deal with enough lectures from her mama, now she has to deal with another one?

The older boy's grin got even wider if that's possible, "I thought you wouldn't ask, chibi-chan! Uchiha Shisui, at your service."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out quite a number of yall actually like the idea, so this is part 2 and now we have two cute babies to protect!
> 
> Yall might be shocked at why Tobirama is teaching little 5-year-old girls chakra control, but he is a child of war, and the time then and now is different. Plus, he hails from a clan, so he has his high expectations (and so far she's exceeded his expectations) and he doesn't really understand the danger he puts Sakura in until she actually starts falling. I also considered making Sakura break her arm from the fall but then I thought, hm this can be a good place to introduce someone else, and in walks, Uchiha Shisui, the second most Un-Uchiha Uchiha Tobirama will meet.  
> Can yall guess who's the first Un-Uchiha Uchiha he meets?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobirama teaches Sakura an important life lesson and she applies it immediately like a good student she is.

Little Haruno Sakura stares blankly at the offered hand of the new older boy. He introduces himself as Uchiha Shisui but Sakura has seen Uchihas, and Uchihas does not act like him. He's weird—He makes jokes, ruffles her hair fondly, and even offers a hand to shake hers. He's genuinely friendly and it's a scary thought because Sakura has seen how a typical Uchiha acts—snobbish and prideful—, she has heard the ongoing rumours around the market about Uchihas and their demonic eyes—but Shisui doesn't act like that and she already knows she will enjoy his company—even though she already dislikes his lectures.

Sakura grabs for his hand and shakes it. Her frown from before drops to a smile— her mother has taught her manners after all and when someone introduces themself, she should do the same. "My name is Haruno Sakura, I am 5-years-old." She bows prettily and he chuckles and ruffles her pink hair. She pouts— the girls at the playground already tease her hair colour (said it was an ugly colour) but if they ever saw how messy her hair is now, there's no doubt that Sakura would be a victim to even more teasing.

"Gosh, you're cute," Shisui says and with these words, little Sakura blushes, and her anger towards him for ruffling her hair is short-lived. It doesn't matter anyway because this boy thinks she's cute! AnUchiha thinks she's cute! 

Beside her, Sakura could hear her imaginary friend scoffed. She ignores him. She knows if it is important he will eventually tell her. And if he doesn't, Sakura knows she can always ask him about it — he always answers all her questions honestly.

"Sakura-chan," Shisui calls, and Sakura snapped her gaze back to the boy who calls her cute. Yes, she is not going to live that down. "5 years old girls shouldn't practice tree walking all alone. You could have hurt yourself. Where did you learn how to do that anyway?"

Sakura once again sneaks a peek at Tobirama— there was an unreadable look in his eyes before he blinks once more and they're gone— he shakes his head and Sakura understands. It will remain a secret between them

"I love reading and recently I've been interested in shinobi arts! Did you know Konoha's library holds approximately twelve thou-sand seven hun-dred and sixty-four books regarding shinobi arts? And that actually the library was built by Shodaime-sama with his mokuton and—"

"Sakura-chan, while I'm enlightened to learn more about the library," Sakura scowls at his interruption and Shisui puts his hands up in defence, " I really am," He assures her, "But you're telling me that you learn this from a book?"   
  
"Yes," Sakura nods her head and Shisui gawks.

"You are from a civilian clan?"

Sakura nods her head again and Shisui lets out a prolonged whistle of astonishment. His eyes then narrowed and he starts pacing back and forth mumbling something underneath his breath. Sakura sends Tobi a look. She wonders if she has wrongly judge Shisui's character and if she should actually avoid him. He seems weird enough. Tobi shakes his head. 

_Fine_ , Sakura will stay with the weird boy who calls her cute.

The boy finally stops pacing, and his eyes meet hers. "Are you planning to enter the academy?"

Sakura shrugs her shoulder. She is interested to pursue shinobi arts eventually, but she has not discussed it with Tobi or her parents yet. "Maybe," She offers him and he nods. She does not miss Tobi's calculative gaze.

"Tell you what kid, if you decide to enter the academy, find me and I'll show you a trick or two." Shisui grins and ruffles her hair. She snorts but nods her head. She doubts she would need him when she has Tobi with her. But this time, it seems her judgement was wrong because in a flash, he was gone and there was no sign of him anywhere. He was as quick at leaving as he was when he arrived.

Her green eyes glint in admiration. " Tobi, Tobi, can you teach me that?"

"Not that, but better." He promises her and Sakura beams.  
  


::

"Tobi, Tobi, don't I look pretty?" Little Sakura twirls excitedly to show off her new dress mama has bought for her. After pestering her mama about it, she's finally given permission to go to the nearby park to play, but as long as she returns before dinner.

Tobi's eyes soften and the corner of his lips quirk upwards, "You do."

Sakura giggles. "Mama say I must look pre-sen-ta-ble when meeting new people to give a good im-pre-ssion." 

"She is correct. Your hygiene is important." 

Sakura nods in agreement but suddenly pauses in her steps. "Tobi, what if they don't like me? What if they think I have a big forehead? Or if I look weird?" 

Tobi frown, "If they don't like you for who you are, then they are not qualified to be your friend. We mustn't judge someone based on their appearance, Sakura." He tells her. 

Needless to say, the rest of the journey, Sakura walks with confidence to the park.

When she reaches the park, there was already a few kids playing around the slides and the swing. Some was running around and some was chatting happily. Fueled with the confidence from earlier, Sakura marches her way to the nearest boy where he swings by himself. Tobi follows her stride but pauses. 

"Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura. Do you want to be my friend?" She bows politely and waits for his greet or agreement. But, both didn't come. Sakura freeze. Did the boy think she was weird? Did the boy think her forehead is big? 

Sakura peeks beneath her eyelash to look at the boy and saw him gawks in astonishment. She scowls. Is it such a big problem to have a big forehead? This time, she won't bend to teasing. She will stand her ground. She stands straight, crosses her arm and raises an eyebrow daring for him to say anything about her looks.

"You...want to be my friend?" 

Eh? Sakura uncrosses her arm in shock. The boy was shocked that she wants to be his friend?

"Well, yeah. Do you not want to be? I can leave now if you don't want." She turns but the boy panics and grasps her hand.

"No! I- I would love to! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The boy announces as he grins. He reminds her of the sun, bright and warm. Unbeknown to her, Tobi frowns in confusion.

"Well, Naruto, it's nice to meet you! But, can you let my hand go now?" She giggles when he turns a pretty shade of red

Their little introduction, however, was quickly cut to short, when familiar figures approach the duo. Ami and her two minions stop in front of her clearly there to mock them.

"Well if it isn't big forehead and-" Ami pauses and her eyes widen in horror as it lands on Naruto. Her two minions did the same and the three look like they have seen a ghost.

"Sakura, what are you doing with that monster?" Ami hissed 

Sakura tilts her head, confuse. "What monster?"

"The one beside you! Mama tells me not to go near him because he eats people. You shouldn't go near him, Sakura." Ami warns and her minions nod in agreement.

"You can play with us instead. As long as you stay away from him," One of her minions adds on

Sakura realises they are referring to Naruto judging from their hateful looks towards him and how Naruto's smile has dropped and he's hugging himself. She knows what they are offering. A _pretend_ temporary friendship to leave this boy alone. But Sakura remembers what Tobi told her. 

_"If they don't like you for who you are, then they are not qualified to be your friend. We mustn't judge someone based on their appearance, Sakura"_

Ami hasn't been friendly towards her from the beginning. She always teases Sakura for her big forehead, weird pink hair and ugly clothes. Sakura knows how hurtful those words can be. Sakura doesn't want to be like Ami.

"No, Ami. Naruto is my friend now! Nothing you say will change this fact. Nothing anyone says will change this fact." Sakura announces and grabs Naruto's hand and pulls him to follow her, away from those bullies. She ignores their cry in shock.

She pulls the blond to a nearby bench. "Naruto, are you okay?"

She is met with a teary-eyed boy. "Sakura-chan, you-" He cries and Sakura is confused. Sakura sends a panic look to Tobi who stands beside her with a knowing smile. She can feel he's proud of something. 

"Naruto, I'm sorry I make you cry." Sakura apologises but the boy only shook his head in disagreement. 

"No one has defended me before like that." He explains, "Sakura-chan, you... really want to be my friend? Even if they call me demon boy or monster?" His big blue eyes stare at her, offering a way to escape if she wanted to. Too bad, she has made her mind and nothing can change that.

"Of course silly! Someone very important to me told me we mustn't judge someone based on their appearance. If they don't like you for who you are, they are not worthy to be your friend." She recites and Naruto grins- the one that makes her feel warm all over. 

Naruto calms down and wipes his snot away. "Wow, whoever tells you that must be _really_ , really amazing, huh?"

It's Sakura's turn to send a knowing look to Tobi. "He is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but this chapter just makes me go all uwu even as I type this. Their relationship is too cute and now there's an extra ball of sunshine that need to be protected at all cost.  
> Do tell me what are your thoughts on this chapter!  
> Also, if anyone who is really creative wants to draw any scene in this book, you are welcome to do so! I will include it in the chapter <3


End file.
